Stranger in a Strange Land
by cheekybeak
Summary: A bored Erestor gets the shock of his life when Glorfindel returns from the Dead but their reunion does not exactly go smoothly. Things have changed in the last several hundred years. Will Glorfindel ever adjust? Will Erestor ever wear trousers?
1. Chapter 1

**Reposting. Note mild M/M slash. Don't read it if you don't like it.**

Life was tedious.

It stretched ahead of him, eon after eon of boredom and mediocrity.

Erestor sighed and dropped his pencil on the table in despair. He was so, so, sick of this. Perhaps he should finally stop procrastinating, put his fears aside and go searching for Maglor. Even if Maglor raged and screamed at him at least he was never boring. He dropped his head down to rest on his arms. Maybe he would just have a nap.

"Erestor! Wake up! What time is this to be sleeping?"

Elronds voice shattered the calm of his dreams. He had been dreaming of the days before he lost everything. Riding with Glorfindel... How he missed him.

"The perfect time!" He snapped. How dare he interrupt his pleasant dreams. Could they not all just leave him alone with his memories.

"Well, it is perfect no longer." Elrond obviously wasn't going to go away.

"I have had a message from Cirdan, he is on his way here with an important visitor. He requests your presence when they arrive."

"Why ever would he want me? And who can be so important anyway? All the important people are dead. Is it Gil-Galad?"

Elrond frowned.

"No I don't think so. Anyway there are other important people still alive. What about me?"

"Elrond you fool. You are here already."

"Come on Erestor. They are nearly here. I don't have time to argue semantics with you now."

He sighed loudly. Elrond really did test his patience.

"Why are you just telling me this now? What was wrong with letting me know about this visit this morning over breakfast? Or last night even?"

"I couldn't!"

Elrond said triumphantly.

"I only just recieved the message this very moment." He waved it in the air as if that somehow proved his point.

Erestor took a deep breath and counted to ten. It was as if, with the War of Wrath, all common sense had passed from the world. Perhaps he should seriously think of moving to Lothlorien. Galadriel still had some semblance of a brain.

"What IS the point of Cirdan sending us a message that arrives here only minutes before he does?"

"He ran out of messenger hawks. He only had sparrows and they are rather flighty." Elrond explained patiently. He spun on his heels and headed out the door.

"Do keep up."

he called to Erestor as he left.

"Cirdan was most specific you should be there."

And so minutes later Erestor found himself standing in the courtyard with Elrond, his book still in his hand. Elrond had given him no time at all to tidy it away. And there before them rode in Cirdan, looking very pleased with himself Erestor thought. As if he knew something the rest of them didn't.

Someone else was behind him, the important visitor he supposed. Try as he might he couldn't get a good view, just the odd glimpse of some glorious golden hair. What a magnificent colour it was. He had not seen hair like that since Glorfindel. A pang of grief went through him at the thought.

Cirdan moved aside and now, as they approached, he saw the strangers face.

He was riveted to the spot. A wave of nausea swept over him.

It could not be!

A face almost as familiar as his own. A face long dead and lost to him. He turned to Elrond. Anger churning within him for how could they?

"What trickery is this? I do not find it funny!" He cried.

Elrond looked at him blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it a mask? Some kind of magic? I never though you cruel Elrond."

He thought he might cry. No wonder Cirdan had looked so smug, they must have planned this...but why?

Elrond was certainly putting on a good act, a small part of him was very impressed for acting was not Elrond's strong point, but he did look completely bemused.

"I don't know what you mean Erestor. Now please be quiet they are almost upon us, and oh! Look at his hair!"

He turned back to gaze upon the stranger, a stranger and yet not one, for he looked exactly like Glorfindel.

But it could not be and try as he might he could not make his mind understand this.

Before he had a chance to think further the stranger was off his horse and catapulting towards him in a most ungracious manner. It was very confusing and briefly he thought about fleeing but when it came to it he had no time to.

"Erestor!" the stranger cried, and he found himself enveloped in a hug.

It felt like Glorfindel, it even smelt like Glorfindel. A rush of memory accosted him, drowning him in images and taking his breath away. Finally the Glorfindel-like person stepped back and smiled, a bright beaming smile exactly like the one he remembered seeing on his friend's face so often.

"It is so good to see you!"

All he could do was stare.

"Who are you?" He murmered,

and the smile faltered.

Cirdan had come up beside them, "May I introduce you to Glorfindel of Gondolin, I thought you at least would recognise him Erestor."

There was a sharp indrawing of breath from Elrond before he spluttered,

"Glorfindel of Gondolin? Glorfindel who killed a Balrog? That Glorfindel...?"

Erestor threw a glance Elrond's way. He looked as shocked as he felt himself. So Elrond was not a party to this trickery then, there was no way his acting could be so believable. It must be all Cirdan's doing.

"Yes indeed." the Stranger said smoothly. It was Glorfindel's voice. It was definately Glorfindel's voice.

"And you are...?"

Erestor frowned to himself, how could he not know who Elrond was? Everyone knew who Elrond was.

He watched stupified as Cirdan placed an arm gently around The Glorfindel's shoulders.

"This is Elrond, Glorfindel, remember I told you... Earendil's child."

The Glorfindel looked almost horrified and something about the disbelief in his voice made him wonder...what if...what if it was real.

"But...he is no child! He is grown, he is already grown."

"You knew that Glorfindel. Much time has past, I know it is hard." Cirdan spoke softly as if to a child.

It could not be him. It could not be him, not his Glorfindel, not standing next to him after so, so long.

Erestor began to shake, cautiously he reached out to touch him. He prodded his side to see if he was really there.

The Glorfindel swung round to look at him, those blue eyes, how could they belong to anyone else?

"Erestor? Are you alright?"

He felt numb, disconnected, blood pounded in his ears and black spots danced in front of his eyes.

"No...I don't think...I don't feel well...Elrond?"

But Elrond was going to be no help to him, he was completely dumbstruck.

The Glorfindel placed a hand gently on his arm.

"Perhaps you should sit down?"

"Yes." He said and he sat down. Hard. Straight on the ground.

He was breathing much too fast, and the world was spinning. Why could he not stop his hands shaking? He bent forward, his head between his legs, and tried to slow his breathing. This could not be happening.

Glorfindel's voice sounded next to him, he must be kneeling beside him.

"Now I remember, you always did have this predisposition to fainting!"

He looked up. How could anyone else have known that? It was something he kept well and truly to himself.

Slowly, gently he reached out and cupped the beautiful face with his hand. The skin was warm and soft. It was no mask.

"Are you real?" He asked. "Is it you?"

Glorfindel smiled and reached up to cover his hand with his own.

"Your eyes do not deceive you my friend, It is me who you see."

"It cannot be..."

"It is. Believe it." The soft voice flowed over him.

"Who ARE you...?"

"I am Glorfindel.

I have come home."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Glorfindel sighed heavily as he reluctantly pushed the food around his plate. It all looked so foreign, so totally unappetising and he could recognise none of it. He prodded at a rather limp piece of lettuce. At least he knew what it was, so he supposed he better eat it.

Noise was all around him. Could he not have had dinner somewhere private? Instead here he was in the Hall with everyone staring. He felt like a trophy on display...and his head hurt.

He felt a gentle, hesitant prod in his side and frowned. There it was again, what was up with Erestor? All day long he had been poking him. He was getting heartily sick of it. Was it some kind of game he was playing?

He turned to challenge him but Erestor looked so pale and wild eyed he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Is it always this noisy?" He asked instead and Erestor jumped at least two feet in the air. He had always been shy and quiet but he never remembered him being quite this highly strung.

"You don't have to jump every time I speak to you." It was really starting to become annoying.

"It is usually quite chaotic here, yes...during dinner that is." Erestor stammered.

"Hmm" he turned back to his plate. He had been so looking forward to seeing Erestor, someone familiar, but starting with his impressive near fainting spell when they met it had all been pretty disasterous. He seemed to be completely terrified instead of joyful as he thought he might have been.

And what on earth was he wearing? What were any of them wearing? Erestor was in some kind of dress...where were his trousers? He rather hoped it was just some random festival he had stumbled into seeing how Elrond was wearing a dress as well.

He surreptitiously gazed down the table at Elrond. It was so disturbing seeing Earendil's child looking so adult, after all Earendil was only a child himself as far as he was concerned. And Elrond looked so very like Turgon. If he didn't look too closely he could almost pretend it was he. It hurt to look at him, this Turgon-like child/man, because Turgon was dead, he knew that much. A lump rose in his throat and he fought to keep it down.

He had had enough, he couldn't eat this food and he just wanted Erestor to be as he used to be. If he could just get him alone so they could talk... He stood up abruptly and every head in the place turned to him. Silence descended on the hall.

He hesitated. To whom did he excuse himself? And where on earth were his rooms?

"Um..." He cleared his throat and settled on addressing Elrond, he seemed to be the one in charge.

"Elrond, if it is alright... I find I am tired. I think I will retire for now..."

Elrond leapt to his feet.

"Yes, Yes, of course Lord Glorfindel. Is there anything you need?"

He needed to get out of there but he could hardly say that.

"No, no, perhaps Erestor would be so kind as to see me to my rooms?" He looked at Erestor and smiled.

Erestor looked like a startled rabbit but nodded hastily and led him to the door. He scuttled down the corridor ahead of him as if he wanted to be anywhere but in his company.

His rooms, when they reached them were adequate...in fact more than adequate, they looked very comfortable indeed but they were not Gondolin. There was no Gondolin any more he reminded himself miserably.

"I am just down the hall, should you need anything." Erestor hovered nervously in the doorway.

"Will you not stay for a while?" He asked. "It would be nice to talk. How are you? I do not even know that much."

"I am lonely." Erestor said bluntly.

He was taken aback. How exactly did he respond to that?

"I am sorry, I do not mean to complain when you have only just arrived. It is churlish of me. But there is no one who...no one who understands me here."

He moved to stand beside him.

"I used to understand you. Perhaps I can again?"

He sensed rather than saw the movement beside him, Erestor's hand reaching out and quick as a flash he grabbed it, holding it fast.

"Stop poking me! Are you mad? It is really annoying!"

Erestor looked horrified.

"Sorry," he babbled "sorry, I just...I just wanted to make sure you are real."

He pulled him next to him then and held him fast. Chest to chest they stood, so close he could feel Erestor's warm breath upon his cheeks.

"Does this feel real enough for you?"

"Yes!" Erestor gasped and so he released him.

"Forgive me,"Erestor continued. "I am finding it rather difficult to comprehend you are back."

He looked at him thoughtfully. Perhaps it was rather harder to accept his return when you were on the other side of the equation.

And then he spoke spontaneously, without thought. Suddenly this was all he desperately wanted. He did not want to be on his own in this strange place. He needed some one to remind him he was really here.

" I do not want to be alone tonight. Will you stay...for old times sake." He smiled in what he hoped was a seductive manner as he was rather out of practice.

"I have this new body, I would like to try it out. See if it is as good as the old one!"

At first Erestor's eyes lit up but he hurriedly shook his head and took a step back.

"We can't do that Glorfindel."

"Why not? Do you have someone else?"

"No," Erestor sighed, "only Maglor."

"Ah Maglor, of course always Maglor." he struggled to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "I suppose I should take it as a compliment you turned me down for no less than a Feanorian. Still Maglor is not here and certainly would not judge us. And I, having been busy being dead for the last few hundred years are free...for now... What is to stop us?!"

"You don't understand." Erestor said in earnest."Things have changed. It is not like that any more."

"What things have changed?"

"Wait here!" Erestor cried, "I will show you. Dont go anywhere!" And he rushed out of the room.

Glorfindel frowned as he stood and waited for him. Just where did he think he would go anyway? He didn't know where anything was. He did not have long to wait before Erestor appeared again, breathless, red faced and clutching a very small book.

"Here!" He pushed the book into his hands. This is what has changed everything."

"A book?" Glorfindel looked at it carefully. It was very nondescript. He turned it over in his hands.

"The Laws and Customs among the Eldar." He read aloud.

"What is this?"

"It appeared out of nowhere," Erestor explained, "Just after the War of Wrath. I think the Valar left it here on purpose. Some cruel joke to make sure we never enjoyed ourselves again!"

Curious at what could be so bad he opened it and began to skim through it. At first he found nothing very exciting. Some notes about how Women should be the only ones to make bread...well that was not so bad, he would be quite happy never to have to make bread again, a tedious job it was. But then he found it.

"What is this rubbish?! Bound once only and for eternity? This is outrageous!"

"You see! See why we cannot! You would not wish to be bound to ME for eternity would you!"

"Well," he said pensively, "It would not be so bad but I can quite see why you wouldn't...what with Maglor and all." He continted his reading.

"This is even worse...desires eventually fade? I DONT think so!"

"I know!" Erestor seemed quite impassioned by it, well as impassioned as Erestor ever got. "It is all total rubbish...but they all believe it, the young ones. They will not listen to us. Galadriel got so fed up with it all she has taken herself off to Lothlorien and become very secretive, They can do what they want there."

He looked up from the book.

"Damn the Valar! Well this means nothing Erestor. We know none of it is true. It does not matter to us, it changes nothing."

"Don't you see" Erestor was becoming increasingly frustrated. "All the rest of them believe it. It would be an absolute scandal if we...if they found out."

"Then they will not find out! They will never know, anyway who cares if it is a scandal?"

"I care." Erestor said stubbornly. "What if Elrond finds I am missing from my room?"

"Then tell him we were up all night reminiscing...that is not so hard to believe."

Glorfindel reached out and placed a hand on Erestor's shoulder.

"Come on Erestor, you were always quiet but never boring. Live a little, what has happened to you? you have become all prim and proper."

"It is alright for you," Erestor cried. "You were dead! You haven't had to survive here alone with all these prudish elves! What else could I do but try to fit in?"

He drew nearer to him, standing close once again. He could feel his body heat.

"You are alone no longer. I am here, and together...well we do not have to be prudish do we? Just because they say so. If you wish no one to know then they will not, I am happy with that." He thought Erestor may be wavering so he pressed home his advantage.

"I have missed you Erestor. Have you not missed me...just a bit?"

"Yes..." Erestor said it as almost a sigh.

"It is so strange here, I am uneasy, restless. I need...something, someone, familiar to ease me, Give some comfort. I would wish it were you."

Erestor chewed on his lip, that usually ment he was about to give in so he smiled, ever so gently.

"Do we not deserve a celebration? Just once?" He cupped his face in his hands and bent to kiss him. Surely he could not resist his kiss.

But Erestor backed away and slipped out of his grip. Had he really lost his touch that badly? Being dead was obviously no good for his sensuality. He watched mournfully as Erestor turned toward the door. He had missed him so much, and he needed this connection.

"Don't go Erestor. I need you! Tell me you don't want this!"

Erestor paused, his hand on the doorknob and he watched silently as he slowly, slowly turned the key in the lock with a clunk. Glorfindel held his breath hardly daring to breathe as Erestor turned around to face him with a grin.

"Yes!" He said, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Why not!"

"


	3. Chapter 3

The first thought to enter his mind when he woke was that he was not in his own room. The second was that there seemed to be someone exceptionally beautiful lying beside him. The third was... Glorfindel !

He really was back. Erestor slowly disentangled himself and sat up, gazing at Glorfindel lying beside him. He was magnificent, exactly as he had been. A part of his mind was still whispering to him that this was not real. Glorfindel was not really here, just a figment of his imagination so he tentatively, slowly reached out to touch him just to check he actually was flesh and blood.

"Don't dare poke me!"

Glorfindel snapped at him sharply without even opening his eyes and Etestor snatched his hand back guiltily.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

Glorfindel opened his eyes and smiled lazily.

"Erestor, if last night didn't convince you I was real I don't know what will! It was wonderful, you certainly haven't lost your touch."

"You are still pretty good yourself. There is nothing wrong with the new body!"

He smiled back happily and reached for his clothes. He better get out of here before Elrond came looking for him.

"Where are you going?"

Glorfindel grabbed hold of his arm.

"No need to rush away."

"I must go. Elrond and the others will expect me."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes disrespectfully.

"Glorfindel. You promised we would keep this quiet."

"Alright, alright, You have made your point." and Glorfindel casually rose from the bed.

"I fancy a bath. Tell me Erestor, where can I find someone to bring me water?"

"Oh there is no need to do that now." He said as he hurriedly pulled on his clothes.

"Elrond has a state of the art plumbing system installed here, come and see."

He led Glorfindel over to the bath.

"Look, you simply turn on the tap."

"Aye!" Glorfindel gave a yelp of surprise.

"Erestor! Where is that water coming from? What magic is this?"

"No magic." He smiled at his friends look of astonishment.

"It comes through pipes. Here, have a go."

A that very moment there was a knock on the door.

"Lord Glorfindel?"

Damn, Erestor thought, It was Elrond, he had tarried too long. Still, he had no choice now but to open the door and try to cover his tracks.

"Erestor!" Elrond exclaimed when he saw him,

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"I called in early Elrond. To make sure Glorfindel wasn't in need of anything."

"Why was the door locked ?"

"Um..." He was never any good at lying.

"Glorfindel was just washing, I thought to give him some privacy."

"And yet you stayed?" Elrond was looking at him very suspiciously.

"He needed some help with the plumbing..."

As if he knew he was needed to save his skin Glorfindel chose then to call out,

"Erestor! Come and look at this!"

Erestor and Elrond both peered around the bathroom door. There was Glorfindel, stark naked and grinning like a madman.

"It is quite incredible. One of these is hot and one is cold !"

Belatedly he noticed Elrond but it didn't phase him.

"Elrond! This is amazing. You must explain this magic to me!"

Erestor smiled despite himself. Elrond was completely flabbergasted. He leaned towards him and whispered.

"They didn't have modern plumbing in Gondolin, you see."

"Yes, well," Elrond was backing away,

"Perhaps I will leave you to deal with this. I will return later...when he is decent..." He positively ran from the room.

Erestor, left alone, turned his gaze back to Glorfindel who was bent over trying to look up the pipes as he turned on the taps and watched him receive a face full of water for his troubles.

It might be a very long day.

The day didn't improve any when he tried to get Glorfindel suitably dressed. He noticed he seemed to have arrived with only the clothes he was wearing, the Valar obviously didn't think as far as arranging belongings when you were reborn, so once he finally had Glorfindel properly ensconced in the bath he went to his rooms to find something suitable.

He thought he had done a really good job. He knew Glorfindel always liked to look his best and he assumed that was still the case so selected his best, most showy, flashiest robe for him. He was bound to like it. He was completely surprised at the reaction when he showed it to him.

"I am not wearing that! Have you lost your mind?" Glorfindel was outraged.

"Why not Glorfindel? It look wonderful with your eyes."

"It is a dress! Why on earth do you think I would want to wear a dress? Why are YOU wearing one? I hoped it was just a temporary oversight yesterday."

"It is not a dress Glorfindel." He explained patiently.

"It is a robe. We all wear them, it is the fashion now."

"Well I refuse to be part of this...fashion. I will not wear that. You can look idiotic if you like but I will not." And he fixed Erestor with a stare that made him feel very, very uncomfortable. Maybe robes WERE a bit of a strange thing to be wearing?

"What is wrong with trousers anyway? Do you have none at all?"

"There is my hunting gear..."

"Well I will wear that then. Until I can get hold of some of my own." And so Erestor then had to spend the morning trying to find a seamstress to make trousers and tunics acceptable to Glorfindel's exacting tastes.

Lunch was no better. Glorfindel sat next to him playing with his food. Pushing it round and round his plate but eating none of it.

"Try it Glorfindel, trust me it is delicious!"

Glorfindel looked at him suspiciously and slowly raised a spoonful towards his mouth. Erestor held his breath while he chewed and swallowed.

"Hmm, it is quite nice..." Glorfindel suddenly broke off mid sentence and starting spitting food violently out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"Aargh! Erestor, my food is poisoned! Someone is trying to kill me!" He cried at the top of his voice and the hall erupted into chaos.

Desperately Erestor tried to calm him down.

"No one is trying to kill you. I am sure it is not poisoned." He grabbed a spoonful of Glorfindel's food and ate it...no, not poisoned, in fact delicious.

He looked at his friend.

"Honestly Glorfindel, there is nothing wrong with this. Try it again."

"No! It is terrible," Glorfindel cried. "It burns my mouth. I can still feel it! I need some water."

"Those are spices Glorfindel, from the east. It is meant to be a bit hot on your tongue."

"Well I want none of your spices." Glorfindel was quite upset. "What was wrong with the way food was anyway? Why have you had to change everything?"

Over the next few days things went from bad to worse. Glorfindel wouldn't settle and became more and more upset. Erestor could find nothing he was happy with.

There was the day he found him berating one of his scribes. The poor young man was cringing in the corner.

"What on earth is wrong Glorfindel?"

"Look at this. This scribe cannot even write!"

Erestor looked at the carefully printed sheet Glorfindel held out to him. He was confused.

"There is nothing wrong with this Glorfindel. It is beautiful work."

"Look!" Glorfindel stabbed at the sheet aggressively with his finger. Look, he says this is a Y, this is not how you write Y."

"It is now Glorfindel." He said gently. "Some letters have changed, become more modern. It makes more sense."

"It makes no sense. It makes no sense to me! What was wrong with the way things were?"

"Everything changes Glorfindel. That is just the way of things."

"But did it ALL have to change?"

Glorfindel was despairing and Erestor was powerless to help him.

Every day Glorfindel became more withdrawn and harder to reach. He spent most of his time in his room and it was more and more difficult for Erestor to draw him out. When he was not there he was in the library for hour upon hour reading books about Gondolin. Erestor had thought reading may help him slowly get more up to date on some of the changes that had occurred. It did not work, he refused to look at anything but Gondolin history.

Only on the nights they were alone together did the old Glorfindel emerge, cheeky and confident, but he vanished as soon as daylight appeared to become sullen and uncertain.

Erestor was out of ideas. He couldn't simply turn back time and make all the way Glorfindel wished it to be. The quieter Glorfindel became the more he worried.

He had absolutely no idea what to do,


	4. Chapter 4

Glorfindel stared morosely at his breakfast. The exotic spread of colourful fruits did nothing for him. What was wrong with a plate of lovely hot porridge? Still he somehow had to eat this. At least he knew what these were and they didn't burn him. Breakfast was now the only meal he could eat all day. He was sick of spending day after day being absolutely starving. He hated this place, he really did.

"So Glorfindel.."

It was Elrond talking and he tilted his head to the side so he could look at him. He had found if he looked at Elrond sideways he didn't look quite so much like Turgon.

"Are you all right?" Elrond leaned forward anxiously, "have you hurt your neck?"

"Oh fine, fine, just slept awkwardly that's all." He replied.

"Did you?" piped up Erestor tensely, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He stared at him though it was hard to do so without laughing at those ridiculous clothes.

"Now why would I be telling you the details of my sleeping Erestor?" He was rather annoyed at Erestor's continued insistence that their occasional nighttime hookups be a complete secret. If he could make him feel uncomfortable about that he would. He was gratified when Erestor blushed.

"What were you saying Elrond?" He hoped asking would divert any attention from his neck.

"I have had a letter from Galadriel, she will be arriving today to see you."

Internally he scowled at that while making sure to keep his face serene and untroubled. Great, just what he needed. Galadriel, someone else who was bound to be completely unrecognisable.

"That's lovely." He said and he knew Erestor would hear the insincerity in his voice. Sure enough...

"It will be good for you to see her won't it Glorfindel? Someone from the past."

He didn't need to see someone from the past he needed to BE back in the past. But he kept that to himself.

"Yes, yes," he said glibly "I will look forward to it." and Erestor frowned at him.

"Well at least someone will" Elrond muttered under his breath. Glorfindel pounced on that. Was all not as well as it seemed then?

"Problems?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Galadriel is not the easiest Mother in Law in the world." Elrond mumbled "and it doesnt help that she can read every thought that goes through my mind either."

Ah ha! Glorfindel smiled despite himself. He didn't imagine the wild, adventurous, fun loving girl he had known would be easily controlled. He could see she would be difficult.

"But Celebrian will be coming home with her won't she Elrond? That will be good."

Trust Erestor to try and see the bright side, Glorfindel thought and then he decided he had had enough, grabbed himself what looked vaguely like an apple and stood.

"I will be off then" he said cheerily.

"Well if you can be there when Galadriel arrives that will be much appreciated." Elrond said to his back as he departed the room.

He retreated to the library and his favourite book on Gondolin. It had elaborate silk prints of the city and people he knew and he loved looking at the pictures. Thankfully Erestor stayed away, he must be busy arranging things for the important visitor. He was relieved for he would only nag him to get out in the sunshine and berate his wallowing in the past.

He did not go to welcome Galadriel.

Instead he returned to his room, and when he heard what could only be Erestor's feet marching down the corridor he locked the door.

"Glorfindel, are you there?"

The door knob rattled.

"Yes. Go away."

"Galadriel is here. Where were you? Elrond asks that you come, she is waiting to see you."

Erestor sounded panicked but he let that slide off him.

"I have no intention of coming to see her."

"Why not? You will enjoy it. It will be good for you!"

"I am sick of you telling me what is good for me Erestor, when you do not understand, and that great grandchild of Turgon will not command me either. I don't want to see her. I want to stay here."

He heard Erestor mutter under his breath something about stupidity.

"Call me stupid all you like Erestor I am not the one wearing a dress!"

Erestor sighed,

"You like Galadriel Glorfindel, you always used to."

"I LIKED Artanis."

"Don't be ridiculous, she was calling herself Galadriel long before you died."

Something about the matter of fact way Erestor spoke of his death struck at his heart. He had died. All those closest to him had also died, they were all gone. A wave of grief engulfed him and it took him completely by surprise. He collapsed against the wall gasping back the sobs that tore their way from his throat. He did not want Erestor to know how unhappy he was.

"Glorfindel!" If Erestor was panicked before he was almost hysterical now. "What is wrong?"

"I want to go home." The words spilled out before he could stop them.

"Home...but you..." Erestor stopped himself just in time before he said what Glorfindel already knew. He had no home.

There was no holding back his unhappiness now.

"I want to go home, and I want you to start wearing trousers." He put his head on his knees and wept at the pain of it. He knew how crazy it sounded. He just wanted Erestor the way he was before, not this strange creature who floated around organising things.

"If I put on some trousers then will you come out?" Erestor said hesitantly.

He didn't even answer that.

Still he didn't understand,

None of them understood.

...

Erestor tried to slow the feeling of panic as he rushed back down the corridor to Elrond's study. Glorfindel seemed to have gone completely mad. What on earth was he going to do. By the time he reached the study he was beside himself.

"Erestor what took you so long? Where is Glorfindel?" Elrond peered behind him trying spot him.

Galadriel was sitting quietly in the corner supremely composed and very unimpressed. Glorfindel was right, Erestor thought, she was not the same, not at all...and especially around Elrond she was always at her most sanctimonious. He did wonder what she was like in Lothlorien. Did she revert to her old wild and boisterous personality there?

"Um... " he stammered, just how did he put this?

"Um Glorfindel seems to be a bit... indisposed."

"What's the matter? Does he need a healer?" Elrond asked

" No,no, ...He...is having some trouble adapting to the changes...he does not wish to meet Galadriel.." He looked toward her apologetically. "It's nothing personal... Just, he feels you will not be the same as he remembers you."

"Then that would be personal wouldn't it." Galadriel said cooly.

" Well he also wants me to wear trousers," he said to make her feel better.

She gave him one of her considered looks.

"He is right there."

Erestor began to wonder if he really should consider changing his attire.

"He says he wants to go home." He blurted.

"Back to Cirdan?" Elrond questioned

"Back to Gondolin."

"But Gondolin doesn't exist! "

Galadriel stood, looking her most imperious.

"Elrond have you done anything at all to make him feel at home here?"

Elrond was startled

"We have given him great honour, of course...only the best."

Galadriel looked to the sky, as if she was praying for some kind of divine aid.

"And that has helped him feel secure here how? Honestly I should have had Cirdan take him to Gil-Galad in the first place. He would have done a better job. We thought with Erestor here... Have you done anything at all to help him Erestor?"

Suddenly Erestor felt totally ashamed. What had he done?

"I wasn't sure what to do..." He confessed.

"Fine." It was clear Galadriel was extremely unimpressed.

"Obviously I will have to fix this myself. Where is he? Take me to his rooms."

And so they went. You didn't say no to Galadriel when she was in this mood. Erestor lagged miserably behind. He wasn't sure at all this was a good idea. Glorfindel would not take well to being ordered around by an imperious Galadriel. He felt so bad, he had failed his friend, he should have done something...anything ...sooner. Now Galadriel thought Gil-Galad, whom Glorfindel had never met would do a better job of looking after him than he, Erestor.

When they arrived at Glorfindel's door Galadriel knocked firmly. There was no mistaking she was not to be messed with. Erestor could here what sounded like soft sobbing from behind the door but besides that there was no answer.

Galadriel turned to Elrond.

"Now watch and learn how this is done." She said in her most officious voice.

Then she rolled up her sleeves, leant towards the door and spoke in a lovely and completely charming voice. She sounded as if she was settling down to have a chat with a long lost friend.

"Glorfindel," she said sweetly, "it's Artanis. How are you, it's been so long!"

Elrond's eyes bulged in amazement and he shot Erestor a look,

"Artanis? She never calls herself that!" He whispered to him.

Erestor shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea what she was up to. It did however seem to be working.

"Artanis?" Glorfindel voice floated out through the door. At least he was not crying.

"Yes! When was it last? Did I see you at Nargothrond ever?"

"I don't think we were ever there at the same time..?" Glorfindel said quietly.

"Then it must have been the Mereth Aderthad. I know I remember you that night, you were especially glorious!" Galadriel sounded lighthearted and young again and Erestor was completely confused.

"I was!" Glorfindel sounded positively chirpy now. "Did you know even Maglor said so?"

Galadriel turned to Erestor and under her breath whispered,

"See how easy it is to relax him. Why have you not done this."

"I didn't want him to live in the past," he explained, "I wanted him to adapt."

"As far as Glorfindel is concerned it is not the past is it."

She returned her focus to the voice beyond the door.

"Let us in Glorfindel, it is easier to talk without this door between us."

There was a sudden silence and Erestor find himself unexpectedly holding his breath.

"Who is there?" Glorfindel asked warily.

"Erestor and Elrond only, nothing to worry about."

"Elrond...he looks like Turgon, it hurts to look at him."

Elrond gasped, his eyes wide,

"He has not told me this" he hissed.

"I am sure you did not ask it either," Galadriel looked at him intently, "He is right, I can see it...something about your hair..."

"Very well then," she said to the door brightly, "What if I send Elrond to get us food, Erestor and I alone will come in."

"I cannot eat their food! It burns me Artanis, believe me don't try it. I have never tasted anything quite so disgusting."

Galadriel swung around and fixed Erestor and Elrond with her most terrifying stare.

"What have you been feeding him Elrond?"

"Curry...it is the in thing..." You could hardly hear Elrond's reply.

"Elrond! Do you not have the brains you were born with?! What on earth were you thinking? How ridiculous!" Galadriel was now apoplectic.

"Glorfindel," she called out. "I apologise on behalf of my rather slow Son in Law. I will bring you some food from home myself."

"Food from home?" Glorfindel sounded extremely wistful.

" Right." She said to Erestor, "Take me to the kitchens."

"The kitchens?" Elrond squeaked, "you do not mean to cook yourself!"

"Of course I do! Do you think me incapable of cooking Elrond? After all, that precious book you are so keen on takes great pains to point out how as a woman, I am doomed to spend my life making bread. I will cook him some decent food. You meanwhile, go and do something about your hair. Get rid of those braids...try to look less Finwinion. After all you have a pile of other anchestors you can imitate."

She swept past him in her usual dramatic fashion calling behind her,

"Erestor, do something useful and direct me to the kitchens."

Erestor stumbled quickly to follow. It had been centuries since he had seen Galadriel cook. Could she even remember how?

Surely she did not spend her time in Lothlorien making Celeborn rice pudding?


	5. Chapter 5

Galadriel was a cooking demon. Flour, sugar and butter flew around the kitchen at high speed. Erestor was amazed. It had been so long since he had seen her like this he had completely forgotten she had it in her.

"What are you making?" He asked nervously deftly dodging some baking power as he did.

Galadriel looked up from her work with what could only be described as a grin. She had a smudge of flour on her nose and her hair was all over the place. She looked young and mischievous and Erestor felt oddly disorientated.

"Scones!" She exclaimed, "Fast and comforting. Don't you remember our picnics in Tirion, Erestor? I used to make scones then. Glorfindel will love them."

He did remember those but Galadriel had transformed herself so much since those days he hardly believed she still had it in her.

"Cheese?" He asked, "Those were my favourite."

She paused for thought.

"What was Glorfindel's favourite?"

"Ah he had refined taste. Cream and jam for him."

"Then cream and jam it is!" She really did seen to be enjoying herself, and Erestor was briefly crestfallen at the thought of no cheese scones. He was pretty sure he wouldn't see Galadriel making scones again on this side of the sea.

His mouth watered as the delicious aroma wafted towards him from the tray of freshly baked scones Galadriel carried back down the corridor to Glorfindel's room. He began to daydream about the taste of them melting in his mouth. They paused outside the door and Galadriel looked him up and down.

"For goodness sake Erestor. Go and get some trousers on. It will make Glorfindel happy to see you as you were and he is right. This fashion for robes is ridiculous."

"Celeborn wears them!" He felt quite defensive all of a sudden. Why all this ridiculing his dress sense?

"And I have told him he looks ridiculous as well."

Galadriel turned her back to him and he knew he had been dismissed. The lure of the scones proved too much, he knew he was only going to get some if he did as he was told so he trudged away to hunt for some trousers.

It took him longer than he thought, he ransacked his wardrobe searching for trousers...any trousers... Glorfindel had taken ownership of his hunting gear and there was very little else to be found. What would he do? The scones would be disappearing into Glorfindels stomach as he wasted time finding suitable clothing.

Finally he found some right at the back of the wardrobe. An outfit he kept for sentimental reasons and never wore. He gazed at it in contemplation. Well if Galadriel wanted him to look as he used to this would do the trick. It dated from the days of Maglor, that should be early enough for her.

To his great surprise when he struggled into it he found it was a very tight fit, in fact positively uncomfortable. Had he put on weight since the early days? Too many curries? He had to do something about this. When he eventually went searching for Maglor he did not want him to think he had let himself go.

The walk back to Glorfindel's room was rather difficult. He found he could not bend his legs properly and holding in his stomach was proving to be not that easy. When he reached Glorfindel's door and cautiously placed his ear against it all he heard was peels of laughter, Well that was an improvement from sobbing he supposed.

Gently he pushed open the door and the sight before him was rather astonishing. Galadriel and Glorfindel were both seated on the floor surronded by crumbs and the remnants of the scones. He noted with extreme regret there seemed to be none left at all, and then he realised the both of them were very, very drunk. He stood awkwardly not knowing quite what to do.

"Erestor!" Glorfindel cried when he spied him, "Come here and sit down. Have a drink," he held out a large half empty bottle of wine. "Galadriel has bought some vintage wine, It is delicious. You are sure to love it."

Erestor sidled cautiously across the room. He could not sit down, he was terrified of what might happen to his trousers if he did so instead he leaned nonchalantly against the wall, (well he hoped he appeared nonchalant and not just incredibly uncomfortable.)

Glorfindel handed him a glass of the wine.

"We have had the most wonderful scones. So much better than that muck Elrond keeps feeding me!"

Glorfindel was the most animated he had seen him since his arrival. Briefly he felt ashamed that Galadriel had cheered him up so easily when he had not even given it a thought.

"Artanis was just filling me in on some of the changes."

"Was she?" Erestor looked at her questioningly,

"Yes, keep going Artanis, tell me about this Gil-Galad. They have told me he is Fingon's son? I never knew Fingon even had a son, how did that happen? What about Maedhros?"

"Ah," Galadriel had the grace to look slightly sheepish, "Well perhaps not Fingon's son, maybe he is Orodreth's. We are uncertain..."

"He is High King! How can you not know whose son he is? That makes no sense! Surely you know if he is Orodreth's, you own brother how could you not?"

"Well..."

Erestor smiled to himself. Galadriel looked incredibly uncomfortable and it was sight they did not see very often, if at all.

"Well Cirdan produced him after Turgon died, and he does such a good job, why question it?"

Glorfindel frowned,

"That's just not right. You can't take a random elf whose parentage nobody knows and make him high king. Surely you should have been queen, that would have been better...or what about Gildor?"

"Nobody knows about Gildor, Glorfindel. You know that!"

Erestor couldn't help himself and joined in the conversation.

"Nobody admits to knowing of course, but we all DO know he is Finrod's, surely he has a better claim than this...fatherless Gil-Galad?"

"Look Glorfindel, it is like this." Galadriel took a breath, "It became obvious that being High King meant you suddenly had a very short shelf life. Think about it, Feanor, Fingolfin, Fingon, Turgon, they are all dead! Why would I want to take that on? Why would Gildor? Neither of us wanted a bar of it so Cirdan went out and found Gil-Galad. It suits us all. If people are foolish enough to believe he could possibly be Fingon's who are we to argue?"

Glorfindel was astonished.

"You mean he is not even remotely Finweian and yet you are quite happy to hand him all the power?"

"If it saves me from a messy death by Balrog then yes. Surely you of all people understand that! Anyway who knows what Fingon got up to, he wasn't with Maedhros every single second of the day!"

Galadriel took another large swig from her glass and smiled.

"Anyway enough about Gil-Galad. He is proving to be most competent and what more could we ask for. Why don't we talk about something else? How about crossing the Helcaraxe, I haven't thought of that for years, do you remember?"

At that Erestor shrunk back against the wall, Why on earth did she want to talk about that? Didn't the pair of them just want to forget it. He glanced nervously at Glorfindel. It was the one thing the two of them never ever mentioned. After all he had sailed across in the boats with the rest of Feanor's people while Glorfindel had been forced to cross the ice. They had a mutual agreement never to raise the subject.

He began to feel very,very nervous.

He did not think this conversation would end well at all.

...

Elrond strolled down the hall feeling perplexed and rather insecure. He wasn't at all used to feeling insecure especially in his own domain. Glorfindel's comments had completely thrown him. Did he really look like Turgon? He would rather look like one of his more...exciting relatives. He had just come from hours spent rearranging his hair and the results were less than stellar. He desperately needed someone to give him some advice.

As luck would have it he turned a corner and there was Celebrian coming down the hall towards him. She would know how to sort out this problem! However much to his disappointment she was rather distracted by something else.

"Elrond!"

At least she seemed pleased to see him he thought.

"I have been looking for you everywhere..." She paused for a brief moment. "Whatever have you done to your hair?"

"Ah, I was hoping you could help me with that. I just...fancied a change of image, do you like it?"

"It is...different." She seemed less than impressed.

"Anyway,"she continued, apparently dismissing his request for help.

"You must come quickly. Something is seriously wrong with my mother."

He was startled. What problems was Galadriel causing now?

"What do you mean, she seemed quite well when I saw her last."

Celebrian leaned towards him and whispered under her breath.

"She has been drinking. Come and see."

She led him out to the balcony and when he looked down he saw immediately what the problem was. There below him in the fountain in the courtyard were Galadriel and Glorfindel, the both of them soaking wet and shouting loudly in ancient Quenya which he struggled to understand. Erestor was there too dangling from the statue in the middle waving his sword wildly and wearing a rather archaic set of trousers.

"What on earth are they doing?" He exclaimed

Celebrian sighed loudly.

"She told me they were re-enacting crossing the Helcaraxe."

Elrond was confused.

"But...there is no ice there...only water."

"The next best thing, she said."

"Hang on!" A thought had just come to him. "Erestor wasn't even there. He came on the boats!"

Celebrian rolled her eyes.

"They have given him an honorary part. He is Fingolfin apparently, on account of his dark hair. Elrond, you have to put a stop to this. It is so embarrassing."

This was just great, Elrond thought to himself. Just what he needed, trying to deal with a drunk Galadriel, still what choice did he have. Reluctantly he trooped down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

"Galadriel," he called, "I need you to stop this...it is not very seemly."

He was met with a deluge of shouting.

"There he is!" cried Erestor from his perch on the statue. " look it is Feanor come to gloat! After him!"

"Erestor, it is me. Elrond!" He cried.

Much to his despair Galadriel and Glorfindel joined in the shouting.

"Down with Feanor!"

The two of them started to stagger out of the water in his direction. Erestor stumbling after them once he had clamboured down to the ground.

He did not like the way Erestor was waving that sword around one little bit.

He tried again to regain some semblance of control.

"Stop this. You are making a spectacle of yourselves! I command you Erestor!..."

The shouts grew louder as the three elves made their way towards him.

"You do not command me. I am  
Fingolfin, I am the High King!" Erestor cried.

"And we know who his father is!" Glorfindel joined in.

"After him! We will get our revenge. He abandoned us to the ice." Erestor was getting nearer and his sword looked to be very very sharp.

"I am not Feanor! I am Elrond!"

Elrond found himself feeling rather anxious, why would they not stop? He took one last look at the three of them, completely wet and obviously crazy and decided discretion to be the better part of valour.

Then he turned and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Glorfindil had a headache, not just a headache but his head was being crushed by a small Dragon he was sure if it...or was it a Balrog? Whatever it was it most definitely hurt. He turned over in the bed and flung his arm out towards where he was sure Erestor had been. There was nobody there. He was certain he remembered Erestor staying the night, he could not have imagined that could he?

Groaning he pulled himself upright and squinted against the bright light shining through the window. What time was it? It must be mid morning at least...and what on earth had been in that wine Galadriel had brought with her last night? He could not remember when he had last felt this awful, even in his past life.

A loud knock sounded at the door, he winced against the sound as his head pounded in sympathy.

"Go away!" He called out. He definitely did not want visitors.

"Let me in Glorfindel."

He couldn't believe it. It was Galadriel. How on earth was she up and knocking on people's doors. Why was she not feeling at least as terrible as he was? There was nothing for it, he would have to let her in. Reluctantly he fumbled about for his shirt. He certainly wasn't going to meet her half naked.

"Glorfindel!"

Did she have to be so impatient he thought and he stumbled over to the door. His legs for some reason didn't seem to be working particularly well. Now that he was up he had rather vague memories that made no sense floating into his head... And why was his shirt so damp?

He opened the door, trying his best not to look as wretched as he felt.

"You look terrible." Galadriel pushed her way past him into the room.

"That's fine of course Artenis, Come on in, feel free." He replied with no little amount of sarcasm.

She sat herself down in a chair in the corner of the room, arranged her dress just so, looked up at him and smiled. How on earth was she managing to look so good?

"Thank you for a good night last night Glorfindel. I have not had that much fun in centuries." She said calmly.

"What was in that wine?" He demanded, "and do you have any idea where Erestor has disappeared to?"

"I saw him at breakfast, I must say he looked as miserable as you do."

"You went to breakfast?" He was astounded. How had she managed that? How had Erestor managed it?

"I must admit it was a bit of a struggle but it was worth it to see Elrond". She let out a laugh. "Oh the look on his face as we chased him down that corridor last night was priceless. I will not forget that for a very long time."

Glorfindel's heart sunk to his feet. He had hoped that memory had been some kind of alcohol induced illusion.

"We really did that?"

"Oh yes. I must say Erestor was a very convincing Fingolfin. I didn't know he had it in him."

Glorfindel had to admit Erestor had been quite commanding. He sat down heavily in the chair opposite Galadriel. His legs simply didn't want to stay standing any longer.

" You must come to Lothlorien some time." She continued, " so we can repeat the experiance."

"Um...maybe..." At that moment Glorfindel thought he would be pleased if he never had another drink of wine again.

Galadriel's smile suddenly disappeared and she leaned forward, her expression somber.

"I need to talk to you Glorfindel." Her tone was serious and unexpected.

"Of course." He said, rather taken aback at the change in atmosphere. He wasn't really in the mood for a serious discussion...still she had made him those scones...

Galadriel paused and looked almost ...nervous...she fiddled with her sleeve as if she was trying to convince herself to continue. He had never seen her look anything but completely composed before. He was intrigued.

" I need to ask you something...I hope you don't mind..."

He felt a shiver of alarm. What could she possibly have to ask him that made her so...not her usual self? Had he done something he shouldn't last night? He couldn't remember anything. He frowned and tried to concentrate on the rather bizarre collection of disjointed memories flowing around in his brain. He remembered chasing Elrond...and then...being rather amorous with Erestor who in his guise as Fingolfin had become incredibly, irresistibly masterful. Had that offended her? Did she think they were showing disrespect for her dead uncle? Help! He had better do something to fix this.

"I am sorry if Erestor or I upset you last night," he said "We didn't mean any insult... I mean...I have nothing but the utmost respect for Fingolfin."

She smiled which was quite unnerving in itself.

"Well that was VERY obvious. I never knew you were so keen on him Glorfindel."

"No! No," he hurried to explain himself. "It was Erestor...he was just so ...I have never felt that way about Fingolfin, oh no, not at all." He made sure he sounded absolutely, completely definate about that.

"Oh that's a shame," Galadriel said with a straight face. "I am sure he would have taken you up on it if you been as enthusiastic as you were last night!"

Oh! Glorfindel thought, if he had only known that!

Galadriel leaned towards him,

" But this is not about Fingolfin, it is that...well we have heard rumours Glorfindel, Cirdan's sailors bring back information from Valinor...is it true...that Finrod is back?"

Glorfindel was horrified at himself. What had he been thinking? He should have told her of this the moment she got here. How selfish had he been!

He reached out and took her hand. It wasn't until he held it he wondered what on earth he was thinking holding hands with Galadriel, he almost expected her to strike him down. He noticed she was wearing a rather odd ring, strange that he hadn't noticed earlier. Elrond wore one very similar, maybe they were in some kind of Elven cult or something?

He took a deep breath before continuing.

" it is true. He is back."

She gave a small gasp, almost for a second he thought she might cry. Oh please no, he said to himself. He was hopeless with crying females...and this was Galadriel, how on earth did you deal with HER tears? Luckily for him the waver was for but a second and then it was gone and she slid behind her perfectly composed mask again.

"How is he? Did you see him?"

"Yes." He said. "He asked to meet me when he heard I was back. He is well. It seems he has taken up...horticulture. He spends rather a lot of time looking at trees with your Father."

"Trees?" She exclaimed, " That does not sound like Finrod. Or my Father!"

" I think it keeps him away from Amarie," Glorfindel surmised.

"Oh!" Galadriel was unimpressed. "Don't tell me he has gone back to that woman? She is terrible! I never understood what he saw in her. It was such a relief when he decided to ditch her to come here."

" I think she may be keener than he is."

" What did he say?" Galadriels eyes shone brightly, " When you saw him?"

"He spoke of Turgon mainly," Glorfindel had not actually understood that. " I was there for hours and Turgon was all he wanted to hear about. It was tricky I can tell you. I like Turgon but...well he is not the most scintillating topic of conversation."

" How strange!" Galadriel seemed surprised at that. " Well I suppose they were good friends once. Was he well? How did he look? There were no scars?"

"He was very well," this Glorfindel was confident about, " and as for scars, well I have no burns do I. He is as he always was, though I cannot speak for any scars he may carry inside." And as he spoke this he turned away from his own scars hidden in the deep ressesses of his mind.

Then Galadriel smiled and her smile was brilliant.

" Thank you Glorfindel, you have no idea how it uplifts me just to know he is back. Even if I will not see him"

And Glorfindel once again cursed himself for making her wait more than a single second for this news of her Brother. He has been so focused on how different everything was here he had forgotten all about Finrod.

Galadriel stood to leave.

"Glorfindel," she said, " I understand it will be hard for you here. You must decide where it is best for you to be. If you wish to relocate to Lothlorian you are welcome. I thought, when they told me you were back that being here with Erestor would be best...but maybe that is not so?"

Glorfindel sighed,

" I imagine there are just as many odd things happening there. There is nowhere here I will feel comfortable I fear. If only Erestor wasn't so changed. I don't know why he stays here with this Elrond who is tied up in knots, and the elves who wear dresses and have forgotten how to have fun."

" Sadly this horrendous fashion for robes has also reached Lothlorian so you will not escape it there. Do not be too hard on Elrond," she gave a small smile. " I do enjoy annoying him, it is so entertaining, but he is a good man and has a good heart. He would be a good friend to you if you let him and he could do with your support. He has lost much. You have heard the story of his twin?"

Glorfindel nodded. Erestor had filled him in on that.

" As for Erestor, it is no surprise why he stays here so close to Elrond."

" It is to me." Glorfindel frowned, " He even told me he was lonely."

"Come on Glorfindel, think. Elrond was raised by Maglor. He misses him almost as much as Erestor I think. I know they spend much time together speaking of him. Until you arrived who else is there here who would even speak well of him. Let alone love him...as we both know Erestor does."

Glorfindel hung his head. He should have thought of that, now it was quite obvious.

Galadriel gave him one last sweet smile before she left, she looked like the girl he had once known rather than the imposing figure she had become.

"You could do much good here Glorfindel. Not all our changes are bad ones."

...

Elrond bent over the papers he was reading. For some reason he just could not focus on them properly today. He kept remembering last night and the embarrassment of it all. Running down the corridor crying at the top of his voice that he wasn't Feanor while being chased by that group of madmen...and woman.

The sooner Galadriel left the better. She was always so difficult and hard to manage. She got her kicks out of making him uncomfortable, but really, dancing around in the fountain had to be some new record for uncontrollability even for her!

He pushed his hair out of his eyes. It was all very well for her to complain about his hairdo but having no braids at all was proving to be an incredible nuisance. Maybe he should just cut it all off. Then he would look like no one at all...except Maedhros maybe if his hair had only been red. Thinking of Maedhros made him feel even worse for he missed him.

He put his pen down and placed his head in his hands.

The door opened and someone strolled in. He did not have to look up to know it was Gladariel, who else would barge in here uninvited? She really was so smug.

" Elrond." She didn't even bother excusing her incredibly rude entrance. Galadriel never made excuses for anything she did.

"Your hair is looking so much better,"

"It is annoying," he snapped.

She sat opposite him,

"Maybe if you put some ribbons in it." She tilted her head sideways as if to see him from a different angle.

"Hmm, I think I might even see a bit of a resemblance to Fingon if you did that."

"Really?" He looked up, oh he wouldn't mind looking like Fingon the Valiant!

"Anyway," as usual Galadriel abruptly changed the conversation for her own purpose with no warning.

"I have bought you this."

She deposited a large bundle of handwritten papers on his desk.

"What is it?"

"Recipes." She said. " Make sure your cooks get them. There is a lot we can't change that makes Glorfindel uncomfortable, but if he at least recognises what he eats I am sure it will go a long way to helping him settle in."

He picked up the papers and thumbed through them.

"Apple Crumble?" He mused aloud. "Custard? Macaroni Cheese? Oh! I remember this one. Meatloaf! It was Maglor's favourite."

"I think you may find many here that my cousins used to like Elrond." She took the sheaves of paper from him and rifled through them," If I remember rightly, Maedhros was particularly fond of this..." She past the recipe to him and his eyes lit up with excitement.

"You are right!"

In the end they spent a good hour pouring over the recipes together while he recounted his memories of the food of his childhood and she told him stories of her cousins in Tirion. She even mentioned Finrod who she never usually spoke of.

Elrond could not remember when he had enjoyed himself so much.

Who knew recipes could be so interesting?

...

Glorfindel strode through the courtyard on his way to his room. Galadriel had been right, he had to admit. Things had improved. Elrond seemed to have changed his cook for one thing and that had made him feel so much better.

There had been some things that would not change, he could not get Erestor out of those foolish robes for example...although he did wear trousers on...special occasions. But all in all life was much better now.

He was even slowly warming to that poor Elrond. Although he had started prancing round, his hair decorated rather oddly with ribbons. What was that all about? he wondered. Did he think he was Fingon or something? Glorfindel smothered a laugh at that ridiculous idea. Well at least he should be thankful Elrond had left the Fingon obsession at the ribbons and hadn't decided to become focused on carrying a harp with him at all times.

He reached his room and threw open the door. Much to his surprise Erestor was there reclining very provocatively on his bed. And he was wearing trousers! Oh glorious day!

"Hello, My Lord." He said bowing reverently as he entered. "How can I be of service?"

"Ah Glorfindel," Erestor sounded very majestic and intimidating. "Come in, take a seat. There are things I need seeing to I am sure only you can handle for me."

Glorfindel's eyes danced with delight. Now THIS was something that was better than before. Why had it taken a drunken night with Galadriel for them to discover how good this was?

He could not resist Erestor when he was like this. He was so commanding. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it really WAS Fingolfin he was visiting. This play acting was glorious.

Who would ever have known Erestor had it in him?

"I am at your service. Fingolfin,"he said reverently.

Oh this was going to be a very good night!

Perhaps being reborn wasn't really that bad after all.


End file.
